our daydream is so beautiful
by tarandayo
Summary: karena di alam mimpi, kita bisa merajut asa dan membangun istana. [karuri]


Disclaimer: assassination classroom (c) matsui yuusei

Warning: ooc, cliffhanger, etc.

* * *

Helai-helai rambut yang warnanya serupa kelopak bunga matahari itu melambai-lambai kala disapa oleh siliran angin sore, sementara sang pemilik menyusuri jalan aspal yang berbatasan langsung dengan hamparan ilalang.

Sepasang pupil biru melebar tatkala sosok berambut merah yang berjalan santai dari arah berlawanan itu tertangkap jangkauan visi. Dengan segera, si gadis berlari kecil guna menyongsong sang pemuda.

Senyumnya merekah lebar—ketika jarak yang terpaut antara tubuhnya dengan tubuh si pemuda kini kurang dari dua meter. Gadis pirang itu mendongak; mata bertemu mata; biru langit bertemu warna tembaga.

"... Lama tak jumpa," ucap Nakamura Rio. Rasa rindu terpancar jelas dari nada bicara serta sorot matanya, dan si gadis merasa tak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikannya.

"Hm," gumaman singkat sebagai jawaban.

Setelahnya, keduanya bergeming, masih dalam posisi berhadapan-hadapan. Mungkin mereka tengah menikmati segarnya udara sore, atau menghirup aroma tubuh masing-masing.

"Hei, aku membawa popcorn untuk menemani acara kita," Akabane Karma memecah hening pada akhirnya, sambil mengangkat sebuah tas kertas yang ia tenteng sedari tadi. Dari aromanya, Rio tahu kalau yang dimaksud dengan popcorn—sebenarnya adalah roti kacang merah hangat; makanan kesukaannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku capek berdiri. Ayo kita duduk," ajak Rio sambil mengedikkan dagu, menunjuk ke arah tertentu.

"Oke," sahut Karma. "Mau kugendong sekalian?" guraunya kemudian, yang dibalas oleh dengusan geli.

" _No, thanks_."

.

Yang dimaksud mereka maksud dengan 'acara'—adalah duduk santai beralaskan hamparan rumput yang terbentang di tepian sungai. Kaki diselonjorkan di atas permadani hijau; tangan menggenggam roti isi yang sudah tidak sempurna bentuknya akibat bekas gigitan.

Tidak ada acara kegiatan khusus; hanya menikmati desiran angin dan gemericik aliran sungai, serta memandangi langit yang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan lakon senja.

"Hei, Karma, apa kau benar-benar sedang senggang?" tanya Rio, dengan nada skeptis, pada pemuda yang duduk di sebelah kanannya itu.

Usai menuntaskan kunyahan, Karma menjawab, "Yah … sebenarnya tidak juga sih. Beberapa jam lagi aku ada jadwal makan malam dengan kolega kerja ayahku," ungkapnya dengan ringan.

"Huh _, as expected from the shirker_ ," cibir Rio.

"Hei, berhenti menjulukiku dengan sebutan itu. Kita sudah lulus sekolah beberapa tahun lalu, tahu."

"Hm, kurasa kau tidak begitu berubah. Misalnya, saat ini—dimana seharusnya kau sedang bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri acara yang penting itu, tapi kau malah berada disini."

"Aku bolos demi menemui dirimu, tahu. Berterimakasihlah."

"Ya, ya, terima kasih," ucap Rio dengan sungkan, berkebalikan dengan senyum kecil yang terbit di wajah cantiknya. "Tapi usahakan agar hadir lain kali ya, soalnya _calon_ mu akan sedih kalau kau tidak datang." Rio berusaha agar nada bicaranya terdengar ceria, namun gagal—dan lagipula, ia tidak bisa menutupi sorot matanya yang menyendu setelah itu.

"Kau cemburu," tandas Karma.

"Sudah pasti, bukan …" lirih Rio. "O ya, aku penasaran. Apakah gadis itu ... Lebih baik dariku."

Mendadak, roti di genggaman berubah menjadi objek yang menarik untuk dipandangi, bukan dilahap.

"Hmm... Bagaimana ya? Kalau dipikir secara objektif, tentu dia lebih manis dan anggun darimu." Karma mengerling dan mendapati Rio yang memajukan bibir bawah. Jeda beberapa detik, pemuda itu lalu menoleh sepenuhnya pada si gadis dan kembali berkata, "Tapi kalau menurut kata hati ... kau tahu sendiri, bukan?"

Karma meletakkan tangannya ke atas kepala Rio, lalu mengelus-elus pucuk mahkota berwarna kuning tersebut. Uh, kesempatan dimana Karma mengatakan sekaligus melakukan hal yang _manis_ seperti saat ini rasanya bisa dihitung dengan jari—atau malah tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Namun tak dipungkiri, terlepas dari kelakuan Karma yang keluar dari karakter, ada sekelumit rasa bahagia yang terbit di hati Rio—

—dan Rio tidak tau apakah ia harus menangis atau tertawa sekarang.

"Nah, sekarang aku ingin dengar pendapatmu," ujar Karma.

Sejumput rumput yang tadinya menjadi tempat Rio menumpukan tangannya, kini gadis itu cengkeram. Sesaat, lidahnya terasa kelu. "… Aku ... tentu marah, kecewa, putus asa. Padahal dulu—sewaktu aku masih remaja—orangtuaku memberi begitu banyak kebebasan untukku; aku bebas melakukan apa saja, berteman dengan siapa saja. Tapi siapa sangka, kalau akan _jadi begini_ ... Menjalin hubungan baik dengan kolega bisnis lah, menunjang pekerjaan lah, ini dan itu—semuanya adalah alasan yang membuatku muak."

Karma mencabut sehelai rumput lalu memilin-milinnya tanpa intensi khusus. "Ada pepatah mengatakan, kalau kita tidak menyukai suatu hal, maka ubahlah hal tersebut—dan apabila kita tidak bisa mengubahnya, maka ubah pandangan kita terhadap hal itu," ucap Karma, yang terlihat lebih untuk dirinya sendiri.

"… Dan aku tidak bisa melakukan dua-duanya," sambung Rio. "Menyedihkan sekali."

"Bukan hanya kau, tapi aku juga."

Rio tersenyum getir.

"Waktu kecil, aku disuguhi oleh berbagai macam kisah romansa klasik yang begitu indah; para putri disiksa, diracuni, ataupun dikutuk—tapi pada akhirnya akan ada ksatria yang datang menyelamatkannya dengan gagah berani, _and thus, they live happily ever after_. Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak mengimpikannya dulu. Dan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, aku sadar kalau kisah seperti itu terlalu mustahil untuk terjadi di kehidupan nyata. Tapi aku tetap bermimpi untuk menjalin kisah cinta yang indah serta hidup bahagia bersama dengan seorang pangeran—seorang lelaki yang kucintai. Tapi seka—"

Kalimat Rio terhenti tatkala tangan Karma membekap mulutnya.

Tangan kanan menutup mulut Rio, sementara telunjuk kiri diletakkan di depan mulut. "Sssh. Kau ingat tujuan kita kesini kan?"

Rio mengangguk, lalu Karma melepaskan bekapannya.

"Lagipula," lanjut Karma, "kau tidak cocok menjadi putri. Lebih cocok sebagai ratu jahat, atau nenek sihir."

" _Geez. Shut your mouth up_."

Detik berikutnya Karma menutup mulutnya—bukan demi menuruti perintah Rio, melainkan karena dirinya tidak memiliki ide untuk menyambung percakapan. Ia tidak menemukan kata yang tepat untuk mengekspresikan segala gejolak yang berkecamuk di dadanya, ataupun untuk mengukir senyuman cerah yang seharusnya tak pernah absen di wajah Rio. Otaknya dirancang untuk mencetuskan kata-kata bernada provokasi, bukan kalimat manis penenang hati, dan Karma sadar bahwa ucapan apapun tak akan bisa mengembalikan binar mata Rio; sama halnya dengan usaha mereka yang tak akan bisa mengubah keadaan.

 _Hmm … pangeran, eh? Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu. Aku adalah pangeran yang gagal. Seorang ksatria yang tidak bisa menyelamatkan tuan putri._

Mencoba menarik diri dari alam pemikiran yang mulai dikuasai oleh melankolis, Karma mendaratkan kerlingan singkat ke gadis di sampingnya—yang tengah memandang lurus ke depan, menikmati mega senja yang tersuguh di hadapan mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda itu berambut merah itu kemudian memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Karena sesungguhnya tujuan mereka datang kesini adalah untuk menikmati matahari terbenam. Menikmati langit yang disaput sinar oranye, hasil pembiasan dari cahaya sang mentari yang mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat.

Cicitan burung-burung yang tidak sabar untuk pulang ke sarang, desiran angin, serta gemericik air sungai menjadi pengiring dari melodi adagio yang mengalun dalam benak, bersamaan dengan berbagai memorabilia yang memaksa keluar dari kotak memori.

Kenangan-kenangan menggerayangi benak; nostalgia tak terelakkan.

Langit senja selalu menjadi teman mereka.

Langit senja telah berulang kali menjadi latar dari obrolan, tawa ceria yang mengudara, serta dua tangan yang jemarinya berjalin.

Maka keduanya bertanya dalam hati, _kenapa senja kali ini terasa begitu menyesakkan?_

 _._

Keduanya berdiri berhadapan, di bawah langit malam yang bersih tanpa polusi cahaya. Bintang-bintang dari berbagai gugusan berhamburan, memamerkan kerlap-kerlipnya, serta memberi kesempatan bagi para insan imajinatif yang kerapkali melukis berbagai bentuk—entah itu wajah orang, hewan, atau makanan—dengan mengubungkan titik-titik bintang.

Karma dan Rio tidak menyempatkan diri untuk melukis di langit.

"Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa."

Beberapa detik berlalu, tapi tidak ada yang beranjak pergi.

Alih-alih berbalik, Rio malah mendekat, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Karma. Pemuda berambut merah itu tak keberatan, lalu membalas dengan meletakkan dagunya di kepala Rio.

Sudah, biarkan saja dulu.

Keduanya sedang membawa diri ke sebuah dimensi—dimana hanya ada mereka berdua serta benang merah yang menghubungkan kedua kelingking mereka.

Sebuah hal sederhana—yang sayangnya tidak bisa terwujud di dunia nyata.

.

Mereka _pernah_ menjadi pejuang; berusaha menentang takdir demi menggapai asa, dan berakhir sebagai badak yang menghantam tembok besi hingga culanya patah.

Mereka _akan selalu_ menjadi pejuang; melawan kata hati demi bertingkah seolah menerima realitas yang, mau tidak mau, harus dijalani.

.

.

 **End**


End file.
